


Kiss & Makeup.

by Carter_theFandomCat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A character mentioned is implied lesbian, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Soft James Kirk, Soft Leonard McCoy, Star Trek: Into Darkness, but no actual cheating occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_theFandomCat/pseuds/Carter_theFandomCat
Summary: “Let’s kiss and makeup, I’m tired of hearing sorry.”Aka the angsty McKirk x reader Drabble that no one asked for.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, James T. Kirk/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Kiss & Makeup.

**Author's Note:**

> DRABBLE # 1, KISS AND MAKEUP, Dua Lipa, BLACKPINK.

* * *

_Of course it would be you and Scotty, coming and saving the Enterprise._

Jim watches as you stand close to the chief engineer, looking over a padd as you try to figure what to do next. 

Fuck, he misses you. He misses having you next to him, between him and Leonard, as it should be. But they screwed that up, and he knows that you shouldn’t take them back. 

Kirk’s eyes burn, turning away. They catch Leonard’s though, the sadness reflecting between the two of them. 

  
  
  


You hate this.

You hate how you feel, and you hate that Scotty dragged you from a shit-in-the-hole bar, with a whole speech about being able to save the Enterprise.

You hadn’t originally wanted to go, wanting to stay and drink yourself in your sorrows. But the ship was your home, even if you didn’t have any connections to it anymore.

It didn’t take long, once you got back to the ship, to notice out of the corner of your eye that Jim and Leonard were watching you.

It’s not like they were being subtle about it either.

You felt the need to hide, to curl up in your quarters for a thousand years. A bump of Scotty’s shoulder against yours brings out of your head.

“You okay with me, dearie.” Scotty’s voice is low, as to not attract the attention of the two who somehow manage to still have your heart. 

You shake your head, the engineering bay beginning to feel small.

_Gotta get some air._

“I’m gonna get my padd from my quarters, it shouldn't take long.” It’s clearly a lie, but Scotty laughs, clapping his hand against your shoulder.

“Hurry back, lass, we got work to do.” You catch his wink to you, and it brings you to smile.

  
  


The walk to your quarters is long and dreadful, every step feeling like you were walking in cement. When the door opens, you see you room is in the same state you had left it in. 

Your eyes follow the trail of glass that leads to your bedside, where a broken picture frame laid upside down.

It’s a picture of you, Jim, and Leonard in the bridge on Jim’s first day of being the official captain of the Enterprise. 

_You remember that moment clearly, laughing as Jim looked around the updated bridge. You and Leonard had been so proud of Jim in that moment, you swore that’s when you knew you had fallen in love._

Your eyes burn and before you can realize it, you had fallen to the floor, tears now falling. 

You cried for your ruined relationship, cried for what could have been. 

It makes you sick, forcing yourself to run to the bathroom, dry heaving over the toilet. You don’t know how long you sit there, but when you hear the repeated sound of the door beeping, it must have been for a long time.

“Coming.” You call out, forcing yourself to stand up. 

The small glance in the mirror makes you sigh, blood-shot eyes and blotchy cheeks only makes you feel worse.

The beeping from the door is repetitive, almost as if someone is holding the ringer down.

“Didn’t you hear me, I said I’m coming,” You exclaimed, pressing the button to open. “Scotty, I swear-“ You trail off, and instinct makes you take a step back.

_Jim and Leonard._

_Oh_

You still, hand dropping from the padd to your side. 

The three of you stand in silence, staring at each other. It’s Jim that breaks the silence.

“Can we come in ?” His voice sounds shaky, but you nod, standing aside to let them in.

The door shuts behind Leonard, the sound deafening to your ears. You ring your hands, and try not to spill out anything.

“Y/n.” Jim uttered. His eyes are shiny and he won’t stop staring at you. 

His hands feel clammy and _fuck, this shouldn’t be hard._

  
  


“We need to talk.” Leonard’s voice makes your heart lurch out of your chest, making you feel even more heart-broken than you did before.

“I don’t want to talk about anything.” You mutter, looking into his eyes. His hands are curled into fists, his mouth is set in a hard line.

His sigh is loud and harsh, turning towards Jim, then back to you. “Is this how it's gonna be,” He questions, moving closer to you. “You ignoring us, leaving the ship.”

“Excuse me, what,” You narrow your eyes, throwing your hands up in the air. “I’m ignoring you? Me?” 

You have to take a breath to calm yourself, but it doesn’t work. “I think it’s the other way around.” You and Leonard are standing close, too close. You can hear Jim’s footsteps behind, effectively putting you in the middle of them. 

“We didn’t ignore you, y/n, that’s not what happened.” You turn, your eyes ablaze as you stare up at Kirk. 

“That’s not what happened, oh really, ” You hiss, “So the two of you flirting with Carol, right in front of me? That’s not ignoring me? I’m not fucking stupid Kirk.” 

“Y/n, we weren’t-” Your glare cuts him off.

You push your hands through your hair, close to pulling it out. The palm of your hands burn and yep, you forgot about the glass. Leonard’s hand turns you back towards him, pulling your hands out of your hair.

“Let me-” You pull your hands away, pulling them close to you. “No.”

Leonard’s eyes widen, taking a step back. You’ve never refused his help, not even when he was barely a medical student at the Academy. 

“No,” You croaked, your voice catching. “No, I need you both to leave.”

Eyes burning, you want to just take a nap now, just forget about everything and anything. 

“ _Sweetheart please_ ,” Jim’s voice is begging, still behind you.

“I thought I was good enough. Thought that we had something, but clearly I was wrong,” You confess, eyes looking down. “I get it, okay but please just don’t try to coddle it.”

The room plunges into silence, both men taking in your words. 

The urge to run again begins to fill your bones, like electricity under your skin.

Leonard and Jim make eye contact over your head, the two holding those silent conversations they’re so good at doing.

Jim places a hand on your shoulder and you let him. “Y/n” He starts, his voice a low murmur. “We weren’t flirting with Carol.”

You don’t answer, but you feel Leonard’s presence next to you. 

“Yes Carol is flirty, I’m pretty sure we aren’t the ones she’s flirting with.” 

You furrow your brows, looking up towards Leonard. “We weren’t flirting with her, and dammit, y/n we should’ve told you.”

_So they weren’t cheating on you? Huh._

It feels like a weight has been lifted off your chest, like you can breathe again. 

You grab Jim’s hand from your shoulder, intertwining his fingers with yours. “I’m sorry”- You squeeze his hand-“I shouldn’t have left.”

“I’m sorry too, sweetheart, kinda feel like shit about it.” Leonard’s accent is stronger, and you don’t have to look at him to know that he’s hurting as much as you both are. 

You turn, still holding Jim’s hand. His eyes are glossy, as he stares at you.

_Maker, I love you, I’m so sorry._

“I love you too Jim.”

He flushes, the tips of his ears turning bright red. 

  
  


‘We’re okay, Jim. We’ll be fine.” Your voice is soft and your heart is full.

_We’ll be okay._

Leonardpulls away, pulling out a transponder from his pocket. You don’t need to be told to put your hands out, small cuts littering your palm. The hypospray he uses feels good, the cuts on your hand no more than faint pink scars now. He kisses the tip of your fingers, kissing where the glass made you cut and bleed.

Jim’s laugh has you both turning towards him, the Captain all heart eyes for his partners. 

Jim pulls you to his chest, lips trailing your neck as he leaves feather light kisses on your skin. You whimper, squirming as Leonard pulls the both of you to the bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Fin_   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -this is why I shouldn’t spend my quarantine watching 2009 Star Trek.
> 
> Follow my Twitter: twitter.com/reyestrandiaz  
> Follow my tumblr: https://sergeantjbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/


End file.
